God Save The King Wiki
Welcome To GSTK Wiki GTSK Wiki is a page where GSTK Users can find details about certain subjects. Certain subjects may be characters, events, versions of GSTK, and families. Some families that have a long line of characters may prefer to be called a dynasty. God Save the King God Save the King is a RPG (Role Playing Game) based at [ http://www.twcenter.net/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=266 Total War Center] . The game allows you to work your way from a freedman to a king. You can particpate in many events such as battles and civil wars. Other events more peaceful maybe Ale Festivals and Jousts. This also based on Medieval Total War, made by Creative Assembly. Many mods have been used, the current one is Hundred Year War. There are nine forums in GSTK, House of Parliament, Kingdom of England, City of London, Beyond the Realm, Battlegrounds, London Vaults, Chronicles of England, Archives of Britain, Registration. The House of Parliament is where the House of Commons and House of Lords are, and all the government stuff goes. The House of Commons is where freedmen go for a say. Currently, it is closed. The House of Lords is where Earls and above go to decide the campaign. The Kingdom of England is where all the houses and castles are, and where you role-play. Also, offices go here too. The Battlegrounds is where RP-battles are done. You may participate in these events and fight, but be warned, for you could die. The battle is usually won with a strategy and a little luck. The London Vaults is where people buy and calculate what you own. You have to do it every so often. All the ranks have there own income. Jobs you do in-game counts too. The City of London is where you do events, anything pretty much, you can even have a baby, beware though for the wife and child may die. Also, just plain Roleplay is done here. You can win prizes also. Beyond the Realm is where everything outside of England happens, besides battles. The Chornicles of England explains Medieval England. It tells a gamer a lot so you understand. It also helps people understand RPing and GSTK itself. Archives of Britain is a storage of old stuff. It helps when you need to find old stuff. The Registration is a place where you register, obviously. Recent News 1351: Regent Aston Phillips is crowned king of England 1352: Sir John Clinton dies 1352: Construction of John Alerick`s fort is completed 1352: The Earl of Essex gathers forces to take Antioch 1352: Duke Marcus Polo is acquitted and sentenced to become a clergyman 1353: King Aston is killed by Fletcher de-Lacey (Owain Davis), who is crowned King 1353: England is divided into 3 Principalities and King's land 1353: Marcus Polo III is reconciled by Owain Davis (de-Lacey) and is given the Duchy of Ireland 1353: Richard Montgomery is named Lord Chancellor 1354: Edward Lancaster, Prince of Wales, is crowned King after the abdication of Owain II 1354: The Principalities are disbanded by Edward I 1354: Duke Polo's Irish holdings are taken in exchange for the Duchy of Sutherland. 1354: Richard Montgomery is killed in the private chambers of King Edward I 1354: Tristan Kendall is named Archbishop of Canterbury. 1355: King Edward I is cornered and killed in the Hall of Westminster by angered nobility 1355: Gregor McDougal, Duke of Aquitaine, becomes King Gregory I 1355: Owain Davis appointed Lord Chancellor 1355: Malcolm Lancaster appointed Lord Chief Justice 1357: Lord Chief Justice Lancaster dies while trying to kill Duke Geoffrey Wilson of Nottingham 1361: John Montgomery named Chancellor 1361: Geoffrey Wilson is stripped of titles 1361: Geoffrey Wilson kills 500 Royal soldiers and becomes a fugitive of the Crown 1361: Geoffrey Wilson Starts assembles troops along with many other nobles in England 1361: John Montgomery declares himself Regent of Scotland 1361: John Montgomery reportedly falls on his sword near York 1361: Gabriel Capone dies at Stafford 1362: Geoffrey Wilson and King Gregory fail to reach an agreement in preventing a civil war 1362: John Montgomery (disguised as a Scottish priest) suffers a stroke while being held by English church officials and dies 1362: William Clinton allies with the Wilson camp 1362: Owain Davis Returns to England after fighting in Kiev as head of the Knights of Sangreal 1362: Owain Davis declares himself neutral in the ongoing conflict and forbids any Sangreal member from becoming involved 1362: The Archbishop presents Owain with a statue of Rafael, depicting him in his younger years the statue is given pride of place in the Sangreal chapter house 1362: Rebellious criminals attacks the house of lords, and seriously wounds the Archbishop and two other men. 1363: The siege at Nottingham begins 1363: Gregor I McDougal is slain outside Nottingham Castle 1363: Timothy O'Hagan is made king of England 1363: Thomas Wight named Baron of Sussex. 1363: Admiral William Raglan named Baron of Portsmouth. 1363: Ciaran Pendragon promoted to Duke. 1363: Owain Davis is reunited with Sally after a ten year separation, he has yet to know if she still indeed loves him 1363: William Edwardson named Earl of the Midlands. 1364: Owain Gruffyd named Baron of Norfolk. 1364: Frank Capone meets Owain in Oxford; the two men are the last of the men who fought at Cahours in France, under the then Duke Aston, and King Edmund Blackadder 1364: Stafford Castle is destroyed by fire 1364: Second siege of Nottingham begins 1364: Duke Pendragon joins the Misrule band, using the name of the Eagle; Owain welcomes him like a brother 1364: Lord Owain of Norfolk is killed on the battlefield outside Nottingham 1364: Mary Boghosian named Baroness of Essex 1364: Owain Davis and Sally after being reunited still make tentative steps to reconcile the past 1365: The trial of Geoffry Wilson III begins 1365: Michael Corleone is murdered in Sicily; Alphonse Capone takes over leadership of the Honored Society 1366: Geoffry Wilson III is executed 1366: Plague strikes Britain; thousands die, including Lord Chancellor Sean Montgomery 1366: Construction of new roads and fortifications begins all across England 1367: Preparations begin for a massive English invasion of France 1368: Just after England's troops arrive in France, Scotland, under king Rufus Davis, invades from the north 1368: Robert Clinton, regent of Staffordshire and brother of Baron William, is assassinated by Welsh hitmen 1368: King Timothy calls off the siege of Edinburgh and pulls out of Scotland 1369: O'Hagan is murdered by Lord Chancellor Bernard Rutherford, who declares himself regent 1369: Admiral William Raglan kills Rutherford for murdering the king 1369: Owain Davis dies, after advising Cardinal Kendall to name William Clinton the next king 1370: Cardinal Tristan Kendall announces that William Clinton is to become King William II of England 1370: Reginald Cameron Willard is murdered 1370: Henry Germati, baron of Cornwall, dies 1370: The bones of Vito Corleone are reburied in England 1371: Former Prince Phillip Lancaster (Son of Edward I) returns to England. 1371: King William promotes a boat load of nobles and restructures Englands nobility. 1371: Cardinal Tristan Kendall named Lord Chancellor by King William. 1371: Margrave William Edwardson named Lord Steward by Kiing William. 1371: Earl Thomas Wight named Lord Chief Justice. 1371: Baron Richard Montgomery named Bailiff by Lord Chief Justice Thomas Wight. 1371: London Riots occur. Category:Character